winter
by balladofasadcafe
Summary: High school AU. One random winter night at Shion's. Nezumi x Shion. One shot.


The winter is cold, but inside this cozy room, which smells like fresh baked cookies, the weather feels tender. It is one of the most favorite places of Nezumi, Shion's small room. It has been snowing for an hour now,and Nezumi pulls his nose from window as Shion appears in the room carrying a tray stuffed with two cups of hot chocolate and cookies.

"Thank you Karan", shouts Nezumi from the door-step.

"Have fun! Don't stay too late!" replies Karan with a happy voice.

"We won't!"

"So which movie did you choose for tonight's special premiere, your majesty?"

Shion shows a DVD which features big blood drops all over the cover and title says "Blood Shower II",

"Geez not again! Shion, I said I don't like these type of movies and you persistently only rent horror for the last month!"

It is a lie. Not because Nezumi is a fond of horror movies, he can even say they are his least favorite, but this type of movies only make him sigh with boredom. He surely prefers those out-of-stream festival movies if possible with dialogs stimulate his brain. It is all because of that day, when they first rented a horror movie and Nezumi had a smart idea! He had the best and the safest reason to cling to Shion for a movie-long just stating he was scared. Even though it felt unmanly to act scared, he put all of his drama club experience into life. Everything went so well in which Shion did not suspect anything unusual even though he seemed a bit surprise. At first, he grabbed Shion's arm in the right moments where the sound effects are on rise. Though Shion's holding his hand innocently to comfort him was fueling the fire, and in the end he found himself wrapping his arm around Shion's waist and pulling him closer. It seemed like neither of them paying attention to the what's playing on the screen anymore, and soon after that Shion feel asleep. Although Nezumi burned with shame because of tricking Shion like that, it felt too good that he wanted to start that night over and over again. Thus the next sleepover, when Shion came with another horror movie, he knew what to do.

"The man in the shop said that it's not that scary but more psychological- so it caught my interest!"

It is a lie. Not that Shion does not like psychological content, but he sure prefers a movie with well developed plot, and if possible with full of emotions stimulate his heart. It is all because of that day, when they first rented a horror movie and Nezumi did the most weirdest thing: he acted scared! Even though Nezumi is not aware of, Shion immediately can say whether Nezumi is acting or not. Just don't underestimate a boy who fanatically attends all plays of drama club including the rehearsals. In short, Shion didn't say a word that night, and practically enjoyed it. He even forgot about the movie, and fell asleep using Nezumi's arm as a pillow. This was a quite rare chance, so Shion tried his luck by renting another horror flick for the next sleepover. He thought Nezumi'd brush off him this time, however to his greatest surprise, he continued to act scared which pleased Shion even more. It is since then it's became a ritual for Shion to bring a horror movie every time with a different excuse.

"It caught your interest then? Or is it you like to see me scared and need you? Hmm?"

"It is not like that!"

Shion feels blood rushing his cheeks. It's kind of embarrassing to go on to this game shamelessly! But what is wrong with it if Nezumi also doesn't oppose?, he thinks to himself.

Nezumi hesitates to continue his game for the first time. The fluffy cushions next to each other they sit on the floor seems so distant right now. Why did I have to say that?, Nezumi regrets. Now I lost my reason to close this distance.

As the cups filled with chocolate empties, the frames flow with neither of paying interest. Did it also feel this weird before we started watching these stupid movies?, thinks Nezumi. Is it cold because of the winter or because that I don't feel Nezumi's body touching to mine?, thinks Shion.

Nezumi sneezes loudly.

"Are you cold?" Shion asks.

"No, I'm fine!"

"Your hands feel cold."

Nezumi feels Shion's heartbeats on his wrists as the white-haired boy hold his hands.

"Yours are even colder."

"Then how about we share a blanket?"

"All right", murmurs Nezumi.

As the blanket covers two young bodies, they are pulled towards each other once again. And soon after that they both understand, it is only possible for them to feel each other's warmth. Nezumi leans over Shion's ear,

"Say, Shion, if I say I'm playing of afraid the whole time, will you accept that you are playing, too?"

"Hmm?" asks Shion, but as their eyes meet each other, he nods with a red face.

"Then how about we see a movie we really want to see?"

Shion's face lightens with excitement.

"You know, how to say, I have this movie that I want to see so bad.. Erhm.. You might not like it, though, maybe if you give a.."

"What's it Shion?"

Shion crawls out of the blanket, and pulls a DVD box from the drawer which says "Brokeback Mountain", and shows it to Nezumi flushing even more than in his eyes clearly waits for an approval.

"Oh well, why not?" Nezumi mumbles feeling embarrassed to directly look into Shion's eyes.

Shion puts DVD into player, and crawls back to his old place under the blanket, in which he knows now Nezumi's arm is waiting for to hold him.


End file.
